Channy: GrownUp
by The Real Annabeth Chase
Summary: Yeah... the name should explain itself. Rated T for safety.
1. A New Side of Chad

**A/N: Okay, this is just a little bit of fluff... Wow, now I want cotton candy...**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a producer?!**

_A New Side of Chad_

**Sonny POV**

I woke up laying on my couch, why was I there? I have _no_ idea, but right now this didn't matter, right now I needed to figure out where my husband was. Yes I, Allison 'Sonny' Munroe, am now legally, Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper. Okay, now I'm off topic.

Anyway, I jumped off the couch and ran upstairs, to check on my daughter, Claire, age ten, and the biggest cluts I know. She was sound asleep in her bed, inside her ocean color schemed room. I sighed and ran back down the stairs and into me and Chad's room, hoping he was there: No luck.

I barely kept myself from screaming as I realized what he was doing, he was playing his favorite little game. I liked to call it, Attempt To Make Sonny Have a Heart Attack. While he called it, Teasing.

I went to the first place I could think of after I pulled out of the drive-way in my blood-red Camero, Arcadia. Yes, Chad is thirty-six, and still remembers Arcadia. I pulled into a parking spot eagerly as I spotted Chad's convertible. I rushed inside to find Chad sitting with a group of people that looked suspiciously familiar to me. I walked up behind Chad and got a look at the people, I gasped silently when I recognized them, my old cast. They all smirked and Chad looked behind himself so he could see why they were smirking.

"How did you find me?" he asked me in disbelief, or maybe he was acting.

"I took a guess," I replied simply, while sliding into the seat next to him.

My old cast greeted me happily as I slid in. I looked at them all. They all had matured so, much. Zora hadn't changed much, but she grew.

I looked them all over one more time and leaned on Chad. "So, why are you hanging out with _my_ friends?" I asked Chad.

He craned his neck to look at me and said, "After our shows were canceled, and we got married, me and your old cast started to come to peace."

I sat up again and fake glared at him and said with mock-anger, "And you kept this from me?" I added a gasp at the end just for effect.

"Yes, yes I did. And I know you well enough to know your going to ask why. And that is something I have _no_ answer," he said arrogantly.

I playfully slapped his arm and my cell rang. I got up and went over to a deserted area in the building to answer it, "Hello?"

"Mom, where in Hades are you?" My daughter's voice rang through the phone. Did I ever mention her unhealthy obsession with anything that has to with the Greek Gods and Goddesses? I didn't? Well now I have!

"I had to find your father," I told her calmly.

"And he is...?" she asked.

"At Arcadia," I said a little quietly, knowing that she would blast rapid fire Greek at me.

I was right **(A/N: You will now need a google translator!) **"Και κάνατε να με ξυπνήσετε δεν επάνω;! Σε μισώ! Ξέρεις Λατρεύω Αρκαδία!"

"Honey, you know I can't speak Greek," I whisper-yelled into the phone. I saw Chad and everyone else staring at me and I went and stood outside the doors.

"Sorry," she told me, "I just overreacted."

"I know you did, now I gotta go. Bye," I said and hung up the phone. I walked back inside and sat down again.

"Who was that?" Chad asked me.

"Claire," I answered him simpily.

Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora all looked at me funny. Zora then asked, "Who?"

"Chad, you've been in contact with them and have not told them about Claire?"

He wacked himself on the forehead like in the V8 commercials. "I knew I was forgetting something."

I sighed and turned to our friends, "Claire is me and Chad's daughter." That got a few laughs from them.

"No, seriously?" Nico said wiping tears from his eyes, because of how hard he was laughing.

"She's being serious," Chad took over and Zora nearly spit her sprite on me.

**A/N:Ooh, a cliffy! Any way R&R!!**


	2. Seriously?

**A/N: I forgot to say that each chapter will be from Sonny's point of view, unless I feel it is nessary. Anyway... I didn't get many reviews *cough*one*cough***

**Disclaimer: Me: Mom, will you buy me Sonny With a Chance?**

**Mom:Lets see if you get the role on the show first.**

_Seriously?_

"Say what?" Nico said being as dumbfounded as me when I first met Chad and believed he was a jerk.

"Well, what did you expect?" Chad asked our clueless friends.

"We don't know," they all said in harmony like they had rehearsed.

I scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing, "What, did you think we would get married, then not have at least _one _child, Tawni, you know that I wanted a child."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I just didn't think it would happen with Cooper over there."

Zora then decided to speak again after regaining her breath, "I want proof. Show me a picture."

Me and Chad both pulled out our wallets I handed Zora a picture, while Chad handed Tawni a copy of the same picture **(A/N: There is a link to the pic. on my profile). **Tawni squealed a little and said, "She looks like me!"

That made it me and Chad's turn to laugh.

Zora just looked at the picture wide-eyed and jaw dropped. I snapped a few times in her face and she came back to reality. She shook her head a bit then looked from me to Chad and back, a few times. She blinked and said, "Oh, wow."

Chad smirked his famous smirk, slung an arm around my shoulder and said, "Even Sonny lost her ability to avoid my charm."

I rolled my eyes and as if I was being completely serious asked, "That reminds me, why is my last name Cooper again?"

Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora all gasped and Chad just looked at me like I was crazy.

I laughed so hard I would've fallen on the floor if Chad had moved his arm. After I regained my breath I smirked like Chad had, but in my own way.

As if on Que the song 'don't forget to remember me' came on.

_18 years have come and gone  
For momma they flew by  
But for me they drug on and on  
We were loading up that Chevy_

Of course no one else got why I mumbled, "The irony."

"I was kidding!" I said a bit loud.

"Oh," came from everyone else at the table.

"Oooh," I mocked them.

I got four glares and a smirk. I turned towards the smirk next to me, "Okay, what's up with the smirk?"

"Oh, nothing," Chad told me arrogantly. Then let his lips attack mine.

I heard a, "Eww." from Zora. I mean seriously, she is thirty now, she needs to get over it. I allowed my lips to move with Chad's until I heard three more "Eww"'s. I pulled away and wiped off my mouth.

I looked around and saw a few teenagers staring in disbelief. I made a swatting motion with my hand towards the teens and they resumed, what they were doing.

I heard a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' behind me and looked up. With who I saw I nearly screamed. James Conroy.

**A/N: I love cliffys. Don't you? Press that little green button. Pwease?**

**-H.J.**


	3. Why?

**A/N: Whoo! More reviews!**

**Disclaimer:Yes, I do own SWAC, I also own Percy Jackson&The Olympians. *Mob starts chasing me, I run* I was kidding!**

_**Last time on Channy: GrownUp**_

_**I heard a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' behind me and looked up. With who I saw I nearly screamed. James Conroy.**_

_Why?_

I scooted closer to Chad trying desperately to stay away from James, needless to say, I failed. Instead he simply slid into the newly made seat with a sly smirk playing on his lips.

"Hi," he said to obviously, no one in particular.

Tawni scooted into Nico and Nico slung an arm around her pulling her closer. _Wow, didn't expect that!_ I thought to myself looking as what Tween Weekly had once called, Tawnico

A new song came on, I believe it was called Gives You Hell, wow... more irony.

Me, Tawni, Zora, Nico, Grady and Chad all gave him a death glare. Damn I wish looks could kill, he'd be dead by now!

Next thing I knew I heard my daughter's voice coming from the door, "Mom. I swear, if you do that again I'll join the huntresses."

James looked at her as if today was getting better and better, he looked at her and followed her gaze towards me. He looked at her as if she were in a crazy house, and said, "She's your mom?" as he pointed at me. She nodded and he broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

Me, Chad, Tawni, Nico, Zora and Grady all headed for the doors, me grabbing Claire by the arm quickly and filing out the door. I peeked inside a window to see James look up after his laugh, and look confused. I kept myself from laughing and made Chad and Claire go faster. We reached me and Chad's cars and looked at Claire I asked, "Do you want to go with your dad or me?"

She looked at both of us, "Who's driving the Camero?"

"Me," I said and she hopped in. "That works for me," I said as I got into the car and started the engine. I made sure everyone else (Tawni and Nico, Chad, Zora, and Grady) had left. I backed out of my parking spot and called Chad.

"You just saw me. Why are you calling?"

"Go straight home, okay?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good"

"Mom!" Claire yelled, she had always hated it when me and Chad did that.

I heard Chad sigh from the other side of the line and I said, "I guess you heard her, so I gotta' go, bye.

"Bye."

Claire grabbed my phone, and closed it for me and said, "Buh-Bye!"

I rolled my eyes at her and she started to go to some website on my iPhone. I started to hear me and Chad's voices asking questions and I said, "Why are you watching Channy Chat?"

She paused it and looked at me, "I'm bored, and I'm watching the episode with Zac Effron!"

I laughed and remembered when Chad found out who I had scheduled...

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"_No! Effron, is not coming on our show!" he yelled at me._

"_Too bad, he's already here! And I thought you only hated him because you thought he would steal me."_

"_I did. Now I have new reasons!"_

_And with my luck I started to hear the sound crew count down to the LIVE show to go on air. I ran to my seat and Chad close behind. We both got settled in our seats as the sound crew said, "Three, two." and then made a one with his hands and the show came on._

"_Hiya! It's me Sonny!"_

"_Hey it's me Chad!"_

_And then we both said, "And your watching Channy Chat!"_

_The audience clapped and whistled._

_After the sound subsided I started to talk again, "So, Chad, do you want to tell them who's scheduled for today?"_

"_You tell them," Chad said still smiling for the camera._

"_No, you."_

"_You."_

"_You."_

_The audience laughed and we stopped._

"_Fine, I'll be mature and tell them who we're interviewing," I said knowing Chad would say it._

"_No. I'll say it! We're interviewing Zac Effron." I think I've won._

"_Chad, don't forget Logan Lerman!" The audience, the girl part, screamed. Chad looked at me and glared, I laughed._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I smiled and drove home.

**A/N: Well, if someone requests it, I'll do more with Channy Chat, if not, I probably won't. Anyway, is anyone willing to do fanart for the story, I could do it, but I'm working on some for someone else. Anyway if your willing, just Private Message me!**

**-H.J.**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N:**

**Okay, well, I'm at a loss for ideas for this story. So, please, please, please, send me PMs with your ideas. I've been a bit over-written with my other running stories, so please just PM me with ideas. **

**Thank you.**

**Sincerely, **

**Channy4EverAndEver **


End file.
